utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Ruo Senkashi
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: 茜(Sen; Red) 歌詞(Kashi; lyrics to a song) ルオ(Ruo; N/A) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: N/A |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Feminine.' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | Apx. F#3-C5 | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS |'NONE' |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'23' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'ANY' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | Official Homepage ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'73kg (160lb) | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'D20' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'Gus Roland ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'170cm (5'7")' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Gus Roland ' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'NONE' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'April 12th' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Games, music.' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |'NONE ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'August 28th, 2017' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Being alone.' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Stubborn and somewhat hotheaded, but kind. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Red Headgear: Eyeglasses Eye color: Blue Earphones: N/A 'Dress: ' 'Nationality/Race: ' Voice Configuration Ruo's standard VCV voice can be found here. OTOing is complete but basic and still being tweaked. Sample Song (Sand Planet) Sample Song (-Soleil-) Usage Clause #Do not utilize this voicebank and/or the character in the way that deviates from the usage given in the Readme.txt attached to this voicebank. No restriction is imposed on utilizing this voicebank for the voice synthesis programs other than UTAU as long as the notice referred to in the previous phrase is observed. #The author does not hold any responsibility to incidents brought by the works using this voicebank and/or the character. #Works using this voicebank and/or character which include vicious messages toward listeners and/or certain persons/parties are forbidden. #When using this voicebank for commercial purpose, let the author know beforehand. #Except for the cases of commercial purpose, prior acknowledgement is not necessarily required when publishing/broadcasting your work using this voicebank. #This character does not have a completely configured oto.ini. You may distribute fixed oto.ini files for this character freely. #Redistribution of this voicebank is forbidden. 7a. Unless the creator has not been able to be contacted for more then 6 months and current form of distribution is disrupted for any reason. 7b. private file transfer i.e. person to person via a IM or Email is allowed, as long as creator (i.e. wemarchalone/phantomstrikes) is notified and/or is still credited. #Political representation using the characters and/or voicebank is prohibited. #Religious expression is forbidden except for the prevailing carols and/or chants. #All illustration, music and video tagging pertaining to Ruo must be properly done to prevent mistagging. Please rely on your best judgment in this regard. Any of these clauses can be overruled with special written and publicly announced permission from Gus (wemarchalone/phantomstrikes). Image Gallery sand planet.png|artwork of Ruo Senkashi in the style of Sand Planet by @wemarchalone rohicon.png|Icon for Ruo drawn by @wemarchalone Contact information to contact Gus Twitter: http://twitter.com/wemarchalone Email: g.p.strikes@gmail.com This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character, Gus Roland. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Banks Category:VCV Category:UTAUloids with VCV Samples Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:Single Language UTAUloids from the United States Category:UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the USA